Marcos Dead
by JJXP
Summary: el planeta de los mwemanos agoniosa por su magia inestable así que buscan una forma el único planeta compatible es la tierra de otra dimensión y sin decir nada fusionan los planetas este nuevo planeta crece 3 veces su tamaño y ahora los habitantes de ese nuevo planeta tiene que vivir juntos e investigar las novedades de ese nuevo mundo y marcos se encargara de estudiarlo


Capítulo 1: La mudanza de las 2 mascaras

Se miraba un par de figuras en una cama uno normalmente acostado boca arriba durmiendo pacíficamente y a un lado de la cama muy pegada a la figura esta tenía la cabeza en su pego y un brazo sobre su barriga y dormían pacífica mete hasta que la figura que estaba a un lado despierta algo cansada y mira la hora en su móvil y se asusta al mirar la hora y que la figura que dormía normal se empieza a mover y la figura despierta toma unos trapos y se mete debajo de la cama mientras la figura normalmente despierta y va al baño y la que estaba debajo de la cama se pone los trapos encima y se va por la ventana se miraba que estaba amaneciendo mientras la figura se dio a reconocer era marcos días

Marcos: aaaa es muy difícil vivir solo tengo que ajustar la hora en mi móvil pronto tendré que estudiar

En eso marcos sale de su baño ya más relajado después de cepillarse y lavar e la cara y al salir mira una foto donde el sale con sus padres y sonríe

Marcos: hoy será un bien día la mudanza por mis estudios será difícil pero hay que dar un sacrificio para un gran futuro con eso marcos va asía la cocina dejando la foto en su lugar con mucho cuidado

Hace 3 años algo grandioso paso en mi mundo un planeta de otra dimensión estaba agonizando por el desequilibrio tan enorme de magia que Avia hay y sin avisar ni pedir permiso el fusionó nuestro planeta con el de ellos era el único planeta compatible para una fusión ahora todos vivimos junto a creatura mágicas de otro mundo que sólo viven en cuentos de historia y una raza de seres llamados mi-humanos una raza completamente diferente a la nuestra ellos no pueden morir por métodos convencionales solo mueren después de unos años de formas naturales como nosotros los humanos casi el mismo siclo al inicio hubo guerras no por territorios ya que nuestro mundo creció 3 veces más su tamaño dejando mucho espacio y la magia algunos humanos podían usarla pero no al nivel de los mi-humanos con estos 3 años aprendimos un poco de costumbres de un mundo a otro y de civilizaciones algo malo también aparte de la magia es que los residuos de magia negativa que quedaron afectaron a algunos humanos por ejemplo unos agresivos más fuerte amables dependiendo de su personalidad cada persona es diferente en sí también en la fauna y flora y yo marcos días estoy dispuesto a ser un profesional y volverme un investigador y dar a conocer a nuestro nuevo mundo

Hacer 2 meses en México

Marcos: mamá entiende sé que te pones mal pero quiero ser un investigador y dar a conocer nuestro nuevo mundo por eso me iré a estado unidos

Angela Diaz : hay mijo pero eso está muy lejos apenas tienes 16 años e ir a un lugar que no conoces será un verdadero problema para alguien extranjero

Raphael Diaz : es muy cierto hijo no te sabes defender nunca fuiste a tus clases de karate por estudiar todo el tiempo dime que ara si alguien intenta asaltarte recuerda que en Estados Unidos hay mucha delincuencia y más con esos mi-humanos por ahí ya no es un país como tanto presumía ser

Marcos: mamá para sé que les angustia que me marche pero ya tengo casi 17 y mi sueño es explorar estudiar y dar mi conocí miento a este mundo así que me iré a estudiar haya mismo además ya tengo muchas cosas que ustedes me dieron para protegerme como este chaleco anti balas o este toca corriente (mostrando debajo de su chaqueta un chaleco anti balas y en una mano un electro choque para ladrones) además solo iré a estudiar no a buscar problemas

Angela Diaz : eso lo sé pero estar lejos de mi bebe me duele mucho sé que siempre has sido el mejor en los estudios y te esfuerzas mucho en ello y siempre pensamos que serían un abogado o un odontólogo o un precedente de una empresa pero ver a mi bebé partir me duele mucho (abraza a marcos fuertemente mientras llora)

Raphael Diaz : bueno querida ya sabes que no siempre se quedan él ya tomó la decisión de su futuro y tenemos que respetarla (poniendo las manos en su hombro y jalando la un poco ella acepta y se limpia las lágrimas y se pega a su esposo) bueno hijo siempre nos has enorgullecido ve a tu nueva vida y demuestra el esfuerzo valentía y vida mexicana llevando nuestro apellido días contigo

En eso todos se abrazan y la puerta es tocada y marcos atiende para abrir mirando a janna con una maleta y ropa de viaje

Janna: listo ratón de laboratorio el viaje no esperara por nosotros

Marcos: si solo me despedía duele despedir e de la familia por un sueño pero ya es mi nueva vida y un paso adelante para se alguien importante

Janna: si bla, bla, bla pareces el profesor de historia que asía dormir a toda la clases

Marcos: (casi caerse) me preguntó cómo te graduarte tan vaga que eres en los estudios

Se oye un fuerte golpe y se mira a marcos frotan e la cabeza con dolor en su cara y los ojos cerrados mientras janna levanta su brazo y se truena los nudillos

Marcos: aaa porque hiciste eso duele mucho

Janna: mide lo que hablas con las mujeres nosotros nos ofendemos por todo y yo estudie duro para estar a la par contigo

Raphael Diaz : jaja que linda pareja hacen ustedes 2 no me sorprenderá que queden juntos

En eso marcos y janna quedan sonrojados y janna de la nada golpea a marcos

Angela Diaz : querido no digas tales cosas tus bromas son cada vez más malas

Janna: S-si no digas estupideces S-solo soy su amiga desde niños lo miro como un hermano nada más cierto marcos?... Marcos?

Marcos: (aún tirado en el suelo) perdona solo pensaba que ahora ya era un costal de boxeo contigo

Janna: YA LEVÁNTATE INÚTIL SE NOS ASE TARDE PARA EL VUELO LEVÁNTATE O TE PATEARE EL CULO DE AQUÍ A ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Con eso ambos se despiden y marcos se va adelantando mientras janna es detenida por la vos de la madre de marcos pensando que les diría lo de siempre que se cuiden y tengan cuidado pero las palabras que uso la madre de marcos la paralizó y dejó boquiabierta y muy sorprendida y esas fueron

Angela Diaz : janna cuidarlos por favor

Mientras en otro lugar se miraba una multitud muy grande en una clase de domo grande y lo que se miraba eran puros estudiantes y la mayoría se miraba asustados y otros miraban sorprendió lo que Avía frente a ellos y lo que se miraba era un tipo mayor con la cara golpeada y nariz sangrando con sus manos en una mesa y sus manos las tenía sobre la mesa con las manos abiertas y cada dedo tenía clavado en cada uno de esos dedos el tipo solo sufría y lloraba quejando e del dolor en eso se acerca una figura una estudiante con un mazo de madera en ambas manos

Señor: por favor perdóname te lo ruego aprendí mi lección no lo are de nuevo lo suplico por favor

¿? : jaja lección mi culo maldito cerdo degenerado seguro si te suelto te masturbaras como el enfermo de mierda que eres maldito pervertido de mierda además esto sirve como lección a todos sobre el respeto personal y no estar agarrando le el culo y tetas a alguien para chantajear por notas creíste que sería tan fácil y más conmigo

Lo dijo pisando sus manos con fuerza dando un grito de dolor por lo que le izo la chica

Señor: aaa maldita hija de puta waaa mis manos eres un maldito demonio porque no me metiste a prisión como toda persona normal maldita enferma sádica no te bastó con la paliza que me diste

Jakie: demonio? Ummm entonces dime jakie la demonio además esto es un castigo ejemplar ante chantajistas pervertidos abusadores y voladores marcas hijos de perra como tu maldito vago cerdo que espía en los baños de mujeres y ladrón de ropas de mujeres ahora sufre tu castigo maldito

Con eso ella levanta y baja con fuerza el mazo de madera golpeando con fuerza las manos del sueño quebrando le algunos huesos de las manos y la joven jakie solo so reía macabra mente mientras golpeaba las manos del señor el cual gritaba de dolor y se sacó día mientras lloraba moqueaba y babeaba hasta caer desmayado del dolor mientras todos los estudiantes miraban con terror miedo la escena tan aterradora frente a sus ojos en eso ella baja el vaso un poco lleno de sangre y ella un poco salpicada

Jakie: y bien compañeros de mierda ya saben lo que aremos con los pervertidos de esta escuela si siguen de pervertidos bravucones etc, etc el castigo los espera con ansías lo que le ice a este bastado solo fue un sueño de masoquistas jaja bien todos regresen a sus aulas y regresen a estudiar y alguien que llame a una ambulancia y se lleve a este maldito

Lo decía arrojando el mazo al aire y golpeando la cabeza del señor mientras ella solo se iva del lugar tranquila con una sonrisa de satisfacción aunque esté manchada de algunas gotas de sangre en su vestido de estudios que esperarán para el siguiente capítulo nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo hasta entonces que será: (registro en la escuela de pesadillas)


End file.
